benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Benny Hill Songs and Ballads
This page holds a complete list of songs, ballads, monologues and poems performed by Benny Hill and his cast members through the course of "The Benny Hill Show." This does not included numbers by guest stars. A * Adam and Eve from Cagney and Lacey * Air Travel from Down Memory Lane * An American In Britain from The Common Market Square Dance * Anne Marie from The European Song Contest and Holding Out For A Hero * At The Streaker's Ball from A Packed Program B * The Ballad of Bronco Benny from Club Chicago-Go * The Ballad Of Diaper Dan from Great British Dancing Finals * The Ballad of the Halitosis Kid from The Halitosis Kid * Beach of St. Tropez from Fun in the Kitchen * The Beach of Waikiki from Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Benny's Place from Leprechaun TV * Benny the Preacher from The Hot Shoe Show * Bianca Malone from The Bionic Baby * Birds and Bees from The Sound of Frankenstein * A Briton In Rome from Leprechaun TV * Broken Hearted Lover's Stew from Opportunity's Knocking * Brooklyn Benny from Benny Hill's World Tour: New York C * Can I Go 'Round Again from Friday Night Fever * Carol from Jackie Wright: Holiday * The Castaway monologue from A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Celebrity Menu from The Halitosis Kid * Christmas Ballad from The Common Market Square Dance * Coconut Milk from Friday Night Fever * Colleen from Tommy Tupper in Tupper-Time * Costa Coco from Carmen D * Dance of Love from Cinema: The Vintage Years * The Dimpton Drinking Club in News At Ten * Down on the Farm from A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Dustbins of Your Mind from Woodstick E * The Egg Marketers Board Tango in Cinema: The Vintage Years * Ernie - The Fastest Milkman In The West in Opportunity's Knocking and "Biography: Benny Hill" * Eskimo Nell from Villain of the Year F * Fad-Eyed Fal from Woodstick * Faith from Film Time at the National Film Theater * Fait, Ope and Carity from Leprechaun TV * Fan and Fufan from Benny's All-Star Finale * Flying South For The Summer from Top of the Tops * Funny Old World from Cagney and Lacey G * Garden Of Love from The Sound of Frankenstein * The Gay Caballero from Holiday * A Girl In Every Port from R. Dibble: Handyman * Girls of the Souza Bar from Tommy Tupper in Tupper-Time * Golden Days from The Sound of Frankenstein * Go 'Round Again from Friday Night Fever * The Good Book in Coalpits * Gypsy Rock from Fun in the Kitchen H * Happy Together by Jon Jon Keefe and Lee Gibson in Dalton Abbott Railway Choir * Harvest of Love from Down Memory Lane * Home for the Summer from Scuttle-Vision * Home on Paradise Island from The Monte Carbolic Show I * I'll Never Know from The Herd * I Only Want To Be In Your Band from The Monte Carbolic Show * It's A Hard Life from The Halitosis Kid J * Johnny Boy from Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid * Jose's Cantina from The Underworld Water Of Jacques Custard * Juanita Bonita Dolores from Is This Your Life L * The League of Helping Hands in The Hot Shoe Show * The Legend of El Paso from The World of Sports * The Lifeguard from Super-Teech * Love from Name That Tune * Lonely Boy from Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy * Lovely Girls From Crete from Big Poppa * Lover Come Back To Me from Jackie Wright: Holiday * The Love Ship from R. Dibble: Handyman * Lulu Belle from Jack and Jill M * Mad About You (by Lee Gibson) from Dalton Abbott Railway Choir * Maria from WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * Maria, Maria, from The Police Raid in Waterloo Station * Married Life from The South Blank Show * My Darling, Lulu Belle from Jack and Jill N * News of the Family from Spot Black * The New Vicar from Jack and Jill * New York Benny from The Halitosis Kid * Not A Lot Of People Know That from WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde O * Oh, Zandonna from from Benny's All-Star Finale * Older Woman from Great British Dancing Finals * The Old Fiddler From Tommy Tupper in Tupper-Time P * Paradise from Super-Teech * Pepy's Diary from Undercover Sanitary Inspector and Pepy's Diary * Please Pass Farther Down The Bus from Holiday * Poor Prunella from Down Memory Lane and Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid * Pretty Greek Girl from Undercover Sanitary Inspector * The Professor from The B-Team * Proverbs and Anecdotes from Cagney and Lacey R * Rachel from Opportunity's Knocking * Reverend Gray from Undercover Sanitary Inspector * Rose of El Paso from Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy * Rubber Balloons from Opportunity's Knocking S * Sit Up And Listen from Holiday * So Many Girls from Sale of the Half Century * The Sound Of Frankenstein from The Sound of Frankenstein * St. Jim Bossom from Fun in the Kitchen * Suitcase on a Train from The Underworld Water Of Jacques Custard T * Ted from The Underworld Water Of Jacques Custard * There's No Place Like Rome from Leprechaun TV U * The Ubangi Girl from Murder on the Oregon Express * Unlucky Luke from Talking Point W * Western Round-Up from The Crook Report * What A World from Forever Love * When I Was A Lad from The Common Market Square Dance * Wild Jack McGraw from The Police Raid in Waterloo Station * Wild Wild Women from Down Memory Lane Y * You Made Me Love You from R. Dibble: Handyman ---- Category: Lists Category:Songs Category:Monologues